SOO YUN IS SEUNG HYUN
by kwonlee1812
Summary: Ibu Baby Seung Hyun membawanya ke tempat penitipan anak, karena ibunya harus bekerja. Baby Seung Hyun menolak karena takut dengan penitipan anak. Tapi, rasa takutnya hilang ketika bertemu seorang hyung. G-Ri Couple. G-Dragon-Seungri. Gaje, Abal, Typo (s), hancuuuur, Shounen Ai, BoyxBoy. Chibi GRi. Family/Friendship/Romance. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.


**SOO YUN IS SEUNG HYUN**

**beyondthelimit**

**Pair: G-GRi/ G-Dragon-Seungri**

**Genre: Family/Friendship/Romance.**

**Warning: AU, Chibbi GRi, Gaje, Abal, Typo (S), Shounen Ai, BoyxBoy, Berantakan.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Note: Ji Yong = 4 setengah tahun, jalan 5 tahun. Seungri = 2 setengah tahun, jalan 3 tahun. Balok yang dipakai Ji Yong dan Seungri adalah kayu yang tipis dan ringan. Taman bermainnya outdoor.**

.

.

.

"Jangan malu, Seung Hyun," kata ibu muda lembut kepada anaknya setelah masuk ke tempat penitipan anak. "_Umma_ akan kembali tepat setelah tugas _Umma_ selesai. Bermain yang baik, oke? "

Si Balita menatap ibunya dengan mata lebar. "A-_Anio_! _Anio_! "

Ibunya tersenyum ke arahnya lalu melepaskan tangan mungilnya, dan berbicara kepada salah satu wanita yang menjalankan pusat penitipan anak.

Anak laki-laki berusia dua setengah tahun, Lee Seung Hyun, gemetar dan menempel pada kaki ibunya. Dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki dan perempuan, sebagian besar dari mereka lebih tua dari dia, bermain dengan mainan atau berjalan sekitar satu sama lain.

"_Anio_! _Anio_~ "Teriak Seung Hyun.

Ibunya tertawa dan membungkuk untuk berbicara padanya. "_Umma_ akan segera kembali, Seung Hyun _ah_. Jadilah anak baik." Sambung ibunya dan mencium dahinya. Setelah itu pergi.

Seung Hyun ingin mengikuti ibunya, namun seorang wanita menahannya dengan memeluknya dan membawanya ke area bermain, di mana terdapat anak-anak kecil lainnya yang sedang bermain.

Seung Hyun membuka mulutnya lebar dan menjerit keras. Air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya dan wajahnya memerah yang membuat tangisannya terdengar ke seluruh seluruh ruangan.

Semua anak-anak menghentikan apa yang mereka lakukan dan menatapnya. Beberapa dari mereka menutup telinga mereka dengan tangan mereka.

"Apa yang salah dengannya?" Tanya salah satu anak laki-laki, menarik-narik lengan kemeja wanita itu.

"Oh, dia hanya sangat pemalu," jawabnya dengan tenang,lalu berlutut mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Seung Hyun. "Seung Hyun _ah_," Rayunya. "Berhentilah menangis. Lihat? Kamu memiliki banyak teman bermain baru!"

Seung Hyun terisak-isak, tapi sudah berhenti menjerit dan menangis. "Ma ... _Umma_!"

"_Yah_!"Panggil seorang anak lainnya dan berdiri di depan Seung Hyun. "Siapa namamu?"

Seung Hyun menatap ke arahnya. "Su ... Sooo...Soo Yun! "

Alis anak yang lebih tua itu berkerut. "Soo Yun?"

Seung Hyun mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum lebar.

"Oke, Soo Yun! Aku Ji Yong dan aku akan segera berusia lima tahun. Aku _hyung_ mu, oke " Jiyong menyeringai pada Seung Hyun. Dia mengambil tangan Seung Hyun dan membawanya ke area bermain yang terdapat banyak balok bangunan.

Wanita itu tersenyum saat melihat Ji Yong dan 'Soo Yun' bermain bersama. Ketika dia hendak berdiri, salah seorang gadis mendekatinya.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Namanya Seung Hyun, tapi di sini, kita akan memanggilnya Soo Yun."

.

.

.

"Soo Yun, kau duduk di sana, oke?" Kata Ji Yong ke Seung Hyun dan si kecil menjatuhkan diri ke lantai kusut dengan bunyi yang lembut.

Jiyong mengambil sebuah balok bangunan berwarna merah di tangannya, Seung Hyun mengulurkan tangan untuk itu.

"Milikku...Milikku!" Katanya dengan mata lebar.

Ji Yong memegang balok itu dan menjauhkan dari si kecil lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Soo Yun! Ini adalah milikku. "

"Milikkuuuuu!" Seung Hyun berdiri dan berlompat-lompat berusaha meraih balok yang dipengang Ji Yong.

Ji Yong menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Milikku, Soo Yun!" Dia mengambil sebuah balok bangunan biru yang berada di samping Seung Hyun dan memberikan si kecil. "Di sini, ini adalah milikmu." Ucapnya tersenyum.

Seung Hyun mengambil balok yang diberikan Ji Yong, memeriksanya sejenak, lalu kembali menatap ke atas Ji Yong.

Ji Yong diam, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan si kecil selanjutnya.

Bibir si kecil mengembang membentuk senyum lebar dan mulai tertawa. Dia sibuk memainkan balok barunya. Dengan patuh seperti _puppy_, Seung Hyun duduk kembali ditempatnya sedangkan Ji Yong sedang membuat bangunan dari balok-baloknya.

.

.

.

"Lihat, Soo Yun!" Ji Yong menunjukan hasil karyanya setelah beberapa menit.

Seung Hyun tidak memperhatikan Ji Yong. Dia terus cekikikan sambil melambaikan balok biru tercintanya di udara.

Ji Yong sedikit kesal Seung Hyun mengabaikannya. "Soo Yun, lihat!" Ulang Ji Yong dan menunjuk tangannya pada apa yang dia buat.

Seung Hyun menatapnya, senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya, dan tangannya bertepuk keras. Karena saking semangatnya bertepuk tangan, balok bangunan biru yang dipegangnya jatuh dari tangan mungilnya dan membentur bangunan yang dibuat Ji Yong, menyebabkan bangunan itu runtuh.

Ji Yong menatap balok-balok yang jatuh di dekat kakinya dan kembali menatap Seung Hyun. Senyum yang menghiasi wajah si kecil memudar. Rasa sedih, takut dan bersalah nampak diwajah mungilnya.

Namun rasa itu perlahan menghilang begitu terdengar cekikan dari Ji Yong. Keduanya tertawa bersama-sama melihat bangunan yang dibuat Ji Yong telah hancur.

"Balok! Balok. Aaww "Teriak Seung Hyun melakukan _aegyo_ dalam nada suaranya sambil tertawa dan melompat-lompat ditempat.

Ji yong yang melihat Seung Hyun hanya tersenyum sambil mencubit pelan pipi _cubby_ si kecil.

.

.

.

Ji Yong dan Seung Hyun pindah dari balok bangunan ke area boneka. Disana ada boneka tangan dan telinga binatang, ekor dan topeng. Ji Yong memakai telinga kucing di kepalanya dan topeng beruang untuk menutup matanya.

"Roar!"Ucapnya menakuti Seung Hyun. "Aku adalah _Bearcat_!" Dia berlari mengelilingi Seung Hyun dan meraung keras.

"Ji-Ji Yong!" Teriak Seung Hyun takut. "Hentikan! Hentikan! "

Ji Yong berhenti mengelilingi Seung Hyun dan menatap si kecil. Wajah Seung Hyun berubah menjadi merah.

"Tidak, tidak!" Kata Ji Yong. "Jangan menangis, Soo Yun! Aku tidak akan menjadi _Bearcat_ lagi. Lihat!" Ji Yong melepas topeng beruangnya dan dilemparnya jauh.

Seung Hyun menggeleng dan menjauh darinya, menepuk-nepuk bagian atas kepalanya.

Ji Yong diam dan menyentuh kepalanya sendiri dengan bingung. Dia menyadari bahwa dia masih menggunakan telinga kucing. Dengan cepat dia melepaskan telinga kucing itu dan melemparnya. "Lihat, Soo Yun! Aku bukan _Bearcat_ lagi. " Ji Yong tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan Seung Hyun.

Seung Hyun menatapnya sejenak lalu tersenyum lagi. "Bukan _Bearcat_ lagi!"

Ji Yong mengangguk. "Tidak lagi." Dia lalu kembali menggeledah keranjang dan menemukan satu ekor hewan yang tampak seperti bola berbulu hitam kecil yang terlilit tali sepatu. "Ekor apa ini?" Tanyanya dengan suara keras.

"Itu ekor panda!" Jawab seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang berada di dekatnya sambil tertawa.

"Panda punya ekor?" Tanya Ji Yong, tapi tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Dia menatap ekor panda dan bertanya-tanya apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan itu.

Ketika dia akan melempar ekor panda itu kembali ke dalam keranjang, dia teringat Seung Hyun. Dilihatnya Seung Hyun mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana putih. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Panda!" Serunya dan menarik Seung Hyun berdiri. "Kau akan menjadi panda dengan ekor panda, Soo Yun!"

"Pa ..." Seung Hyun merenung. "Pan-da?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

Ji Yong mengangguk. "Ya! Panda! Kau akan menjadi Soo Yun anak panda " Ji Yong tersenyum.

Seung Hyun tersenyum dan mulai melompat-lompat. "Pan-da! Pan-da!" Dia menyukai nama panda.

Ji Yong tertawa dan bergabung melompat-lompat bersama Seung Hyun.

.

.

.

Ketika Ji Yong dan Seung hyun sedang membaca buku, ibu Seung Hyun datang untuk menjemputnya. Ji Yong membaca tentang dinosaurus, dia terlihat fokus pada buku yang sedang dia baca. Seung Hyun juga punya sebuah buku di tangannya. Tapi, itu adalah buku bergambar tentang mobil, sayangnya buku itu terbalik. Namun sepertinya si kecil tidak benar-benar melihat buku gambarnya, melainkan melamun sambil tersenyum.

"Seung Hyun!" Panggil ibunya dan seketika tersenyum ketika balita kecilnya mendongak ke arahnya.

"Seung Hyun?" Ulang Ji Yong dan juga melihat ke arah ibu Seung Hyun. "Siapa Seung Hyun?"

Wanita pusat penitipan anak menghampiri Ji Yong dan Seung Hyun dan mengambil Seung Hyun kedalam gendongannya. "Dia adalah Seung Hyun, Ji Yong."

"Seung Hyun? Bukan! Itu Soo Yun! "Ji Yong bersikeras. "Soo Yun!"

Seung Hyun cekikikan dan memeluk lengan wanita itu erat. "Soo Yun! Soo Yun!"

Ibunya tertawa kecil saat dia mengambil Seung Hyun dari wanita penitipan anak. "Dia menyebut dirinya Soo Yun."Ucap wanita itu geli.

"Tidak!" Teriak Ji Yong. "Soo Yun! Kau mau kemana? "

"Soo Yun harus pulang sekarang, Ji Yong," kata wanita penitipan anak itu dengan lembut menghampiri Ji Yong. "_Umma_-nya datang untuk menjemputnya."

"Soo Yun!" Teriak Ji Yong. "Jangan pergi! Tinggal di sini!" Dia tidak mau Seung Hyun pergi.

Seung Hyun mengintip dari pelukan ibunya. "Ji Yong! Ji Yong!" Panggilnya sambil tersenyum. Dia menggeliat untuk turun dari gendongan ibunya.

Setelah diturunkan, ia terhuyung-huyung berlari kearah Ji Yong. Dipeluknya Ji Yong erat "_Bye bye_, Ji Yong!"

"Kau akan pergi?" Tanya Ji Yong lembut.

Seung Hyun mengangguk. "Aku akan kembali ... besok!" Dia menatap ibunya dengan _puppy eyes dog_-nya. "Kembali besok?"

Wanita itu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Kita akan kembali besok. "

"Besok, Ji Yong," kata Seung Hyun kepada ji Yong, memeluk Ji Yong lagi. "Besok."

Ji Yong akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Besok! Aku akan menunggumu. _Bye bye_, Soo Yun!" Bisiknya ditelinga Seung Hyun.

"_Bye bye_, Ji Yong... _hyung_!"

Ji Yong memberikan 'Soo Yun' satu pelukan terakhir dan satu ciuman di dahi Seung Hyun sebelum mengizinkan ibunya untuk membawa Seung Hyun pergi.

.

.

.

**A/N: Author minta maaf jika terdapat banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan*pundung*. Author juga ngga bertanggung jawab jika para readers sekalian yang author bangga-banggakan (?), setelah membaca fic ini bakal muntah2, pingsan dan masuk RS. Terima kasih.**

**Note:**

***Anio: Tidak**

***Bearcat: setengah beruang, setengah kucing.**

**END**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.**

**Review, silahkan! Ngga Review juga silahkan!**


End file.
